Pour oublier je dors
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Maintenant ma femme est morte et je fais des cauchemars, je n'regrette pas mon acte, je regrette mon état." Séquelle à Tu es là pour me tuer, songfic.


Yo !

Voilà donc la séquelle de Tu es là pour me tuer, et je trouve ça vachement bien trouvé comme titre, séquelle, pour cette histoire, parce que c'est les séquelles psychologiques que laisse derrière lui un meurtre, en quelque sorte. La chanson est du groupe Mansfield TYA que j'admire énormément.

Sinon, rien n'est à moi, hein.

Bonne lecture !

 **Pour oublier je dors.**

 _Mon livre de Victor, sent le Calvin Klein,_

 _Il me rappelle encore, ces souvenirs lointains._

De ses yeux bleus comme le ciel du soir, elle fixe un point au loin. Elle est assise sur son fauteuil confortable, moelleux. Sur ses genoux gît un livre. Un carnet, rempli de dessins aux couleurs pastel. Elle les trouve plutôt moches, en fait. Mais elle les garde et les regarde quand même. Chaque page respire Naminé, son odeur, son parfum et bon sang, elle aime Naminé. Elle est son amour, sa femme, sa vie. Elle se rappelle ses yeux, ses mots, son corps. Ses yeux trop bleus et trop pleins d'innocence, ses mots trop calmes, son corps trop pur. Insupportable. Elle l'aime.

 _Depuis ma femme est morte et je peux me saouler,_

 _Au vin de l'assassin, j'ai tué ma bien-aimée._

Elle l'aimait, peut-être aussi. Avec sa robe toujours blanche malgré la vie, le temps qui fait que. Même quand elle avait déchiré sa robe, avait repeint tout son être de rouge, elle l'avait aimée. Jusqu'au bout. Presque surtout là. _Pardon_ –je te hais. _Aime_ - _moi_ et – crève.

 _Un planté de couteau, n'aurait pas suffit,_

 _Il m'a fallu voir grand, pour lui ôter la vie._

Ç'avait été une belle journée, malgré la pluie. Il y avait eu tout un rituel entre elles. Parce que ce n'était pas un meurtre, enfin, pas vraiment, pas seulement. Pas un coup de couteau en plein cœur et fini –non. Elle ne l'avait pas tuée. Elles s'étaient tuées. Il y avait eu un moment de battement après leur discussion, puis elles s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre. Ç'avait été beau. Grandiose. Puis elle avait pris la vie du corps de Naminé, et Naminé avait pris son âme, sa vie de dedans.

 _Si je vais mieux maint'nant, je n'me le demande pas,_

 _Mais j'ai défoncé ses dents, pour qu'on n'me retrouve pas…_

Elle avait souffert, c'est vrai. Et peut-être même souffrait-elle encore, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pas savoir elle était libre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait précautionneusement brisé chacun des ses os, coupé chacun de ses membres, dissimulé le cadavre –elle avait même broyé ses dents. La police était venue –plutôt, elle l'avait appelée. Sa colocataire avait disparu depuis deux jours. Qu'avait-elle laissé derrière elle ? Tout. Toutes ses affaires sauf sa carte de crédit –son compte avait été vidé le lendemain de sa disparition par une jeune fille à la perruque blonde et aux yeux bleu ciel (elle se déguisait tout le temps en Naminé pour Halloween)- sa carte d'identité, un carnet vide et une boîte de pastels. Ils ne l'avaient même pas recherchée –les artistes ! Elle avait tenté de la joindre, désespérément, mais son abonnement avait été résilié. Elle avait lancé des avis de recherche, avait demandé à des gens dans la rue s'ils l'avaient vue, rien. Bien sûr rien. Elle l'avait tuée. Mais elle était la seule à le savoir, alors il fallait rester hors soupçons. Ça avait marché. Ses amis l'avaient grandement soutenue, surtout Sora, il avait un don pour ce genre de choses, et avaient mis sa décadence sur le compte du chagrin, de l'inquiétude. Ils avaient raison, elle en devenait folle, mais jamais ils n'auraient dit ça s'ils savaient. On ne présente pas ses condoléances au meurtrier, pas vrai ?

 _Je me promène en ville, avec toutes ces odeur,_

 _De meurtre et de torture, qui me font toujours peur._

Ils l'avaient fait sortir partout. Elle connait maintenant la ville par cœur, et chacun de ses recoins lui rappelle avec écœurement ce soir. Tout. Chaque panneau rouge est l'ombre du sang versé. Le ciel bleu n'est jamais qu'une pâle copie des yeux de Naminé. Un cri qui court ? Elle entend la voix de Naminé. Un passant qui lui frôle le bras de sa main glacée ? Ce sont les doigts de la blonde qui sortent de terre pour l'emmener avec eux. Un thé au jasmin ? Le goût de ses lèvres pâles. Un steak tartare ? Le goût atténué de sa bouche ensanglantée. Tous ses sens s'étaient développés, accrus, capables de déceler dans chaque bout du monde la part Naminé. Naminé, sa mort, son agonie, son esprit, son amour, étaient partout. Dans un tiroir mal fermé de sa conscience et dans les feuilles qui volètent au sol. Son odorat, surtout, s'est aiguisé. Elle peut déceler l'odeur du sang n'importe où. Celui des animaux dans les assiettes mais surtout celui des gens. Si une fille l'approche alors qu'elle a ses règle, elle le sait immédiatement et s'éloigne le plus possible. Elle a peur, elle en tremble, peur d'un fantôme olfactif. C'est pareil quand quelqu'un se blesse. Elle en vomit, parfois. Le pire, c'est quand elle a elle-même ses règles. Le sang coule de son ventre à son sexe à sa serviette en quasi-permanence. Ça la rend folle. Elle passe ses journées dans la douche, à faire partir le sang qui revient inlassablement. Elle vomit, s'empêche de dormir. Le troisième jours, souvent, elle tombe de fatigue, et elle se réveille le lendemain dans un état lamentable. Cette odeur l'insupporte, lui prends au nez – comme si Naminé était encore là.

 _Je lis encore souvent, mon livre de Victor,_

 _Et aussi, je me mens, oh pour oublier je dors._

Et c'est vrai –elle est encore là. Enfin, en tout cas, elle n'est pas tout à fait _pas là_. Il y a encore toutes ses affaires, son carnet de dessins, que Kairi sent inlassablement. Et puis, elle n'a pas de tombe. On ne sait pas où elle est. Kairi se dit que sans elle, Naminé serait une sorte de chat de Schrödinger. À moitié morte, à moitié vivante. Mais elle ne veut pas y penser, à rien de tout ça. Elle préfèrerait oublier, mais c'est difficile. Alors le plus souvent possible, elle dort. Et plus elle dort, plus elle a envie de dormir. Grâce à l'alcool, aux antidépresseur ou aux calmants, ou aux trois mélangés. Ce n'est pas un sommeil réparateur, même pas agréable. Mais moins désagréable que ce monde trop réel qui pue la mort. Dormir, c'est la seule chose qu'elle sache faire d'à peu près normale. Enfin, plutôt d'acceptable. Parce qu'elle est normale. Elle boit trop, fume trop, prends des cachets et déprime, se lasse de ce monde dégueulasse, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'elle ne s'en cache pas. Tant pis si les autres s'éloignent, si elle perd du poids et passe des nuits à crier de douleur de vivre. Et tant pis si elle a mal en permanence, tant pis si elle se fout en l'air. Elle a déjà atteint la limite, l'a dépassée depuis belle lurette. Quelle merde de monde. Chiasse de vie.

 _Je dors en chien d'fusil, pour n'plus penser aux marteaux,_

 _Aux fourchettes, et aux scies que j'ai, planté dans son dos._

Tant pis aussi si, même quand elle dort elle ne se repose plus, si pendant son sommeil elle continue à lutter contre ces putains d'images qui lui pourrissent les yeux et la vie. Contre ce sang, derrière ses paupières. Contre tout ce qui s'ajoute, détériore sa mémoire. Elle ne veut même plus penser à ce jour. Au corps ensanglanté, brisé, diminué, encore chaud. Une chance qu'elles aient du carrelage. Les évènements repassent en boucle dans sa tête, elle se revoit planter ses ongles dans la peau encore pâle, la frapper avec tout ce qui passait à portée de main, de la fourchette à la chaise.

Elle se revoit l'embrasser, l'embraser, la baiser et la mordre. Mais elle ne veut pas, veut plus tout Ça C'EsT du PAssÉ pLuS JaMais elLe Ne – JAMAIS ! Pas Se sOUVEnIr MaUdite rÉALité. jAmAIS aRRivÉ lA hAINE çA LUI fAiT peuR Le sAnG sur Sa PEAU seS DOIGTS RoUges. Il Y a LA mort qUi DOIT veNiR eLlE a ProMIS et JE T'AIME et je T'HAINE. conTinNUe De me TuER. MaL dE chIeN j'aI FROID. KAIri… eMBraSSe-MOI. PRiVÉE de LumiÈre. le SOleil sE lÈVe à l'oUEST et lE BlaNC eST ROUGE et Le bLaNC eSt bLEU – ViOLaCé – ViOLée – ViOLAcÉ – EnlaSSÉes – vIoLAcÉ – VioLENCE – ViOLACé – LaSsÉE. _Désolée_ ,MEURS. _Mon amour_ TuEs-MoI. Je SUiS FOLle _de toi_. je Te haIS _d'amour_. _Laisse-moi t'embrasser_ AveC leS DenTS. vA eN EnFER _je t'y rejoindrai_. Les mots qui tranchent comme des lames. La vie qui part. La mort qui regarde. Et QUoI cHeRCHe-MoI quAND je SErAi TuÉe. jE Suis LA SeuLE à te TOuCHeR. OuI NON. TU vAS cREVeR. Je sais. DE ma MaiN. Je sais. J'rEGReTterai RIEN ! Je sais. JE Te HaIS. Je sais. Tu M' ÉnÈRVeS. Je sais. BAM BouM CRacK. ArgggH. AAAAAAA. Je sais. ShlAf. Je sais. J'vEUx PaS t'TuER. Je sais. TaIS-ToI Tu M'iNsUPpoRTes. Je sais. MaIS tu VaS cReVER, BOrDEL ?! Oui. et stop plus rien que la pluie qui continue et le monde qui tourne toujours qui ne s'arrête pas alors que naminé est morte naminé est morte crevée finie comme un rouleau de papier toilettes qu'on a utilisé en entier et maintenat on est dans la merde pour s'essuyer littéralement et naminé c'était le pq de kairi et maintenant kairi elle a plus rien pour essuyer toute la merde du monde qui lui coule sur le corps et ça la dégoûte à un tel point qu'elle a envie de vomir elle vomit d'ailleurs mais elle n'a rien pour essuyer ça non plus elle regrette pas mais les dessins rose et vert pq de naminé lui manquent tellement ils étaient ignobles parce que naminé est morte naminé est morte.

Comme Napoléon premier, les plantes vertes qu'elle essayait désespérément de faire pousser et la dinde sur la table de Noël. La mort est partout. Le monde, la société repose sur des cadavres. L'évolution est un entassement de cadavres. Le passé est mort. Naminé est morte, donc Naminé appartient au passé. Pourtant elle la revoit comme si c'était aujourd'hui, et maintenant. Ça fait deux ans. Elle devrait avoir guéri, maintenant, non ?

 _Si je vais mieux maint'nant, je n'me le demande pas,_

 _Mais j'ai défoncé ses dents, pour qu'on n'me retrouve pas._

M'enfin, peu importe, elle répète, oui peu importe parce que pour l'instant je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, libre tout court. Pas enfermée, pas derrière les barreaux. Si elle veut sortir, elle sort, si elle veut vivre, elle vit. Mais elle ne veut pas. Parce qu'elle est prisonnière de ses souvenirs, coincée derrière un cadavre.

 _Maintenant ma femme est morte et je fais des cauchemars,_

 _Je n'regrette pas mon acte, je regrette mon état._

Elle ne peut même plus dormir, alors elle ne bouge plus. Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux elle la voit, alors elle cligne le moins possible. Ça lui plaît pas, d'être comme ça. Ni vivante, ni morte. Comme Naminé – si elle n'existait pas. Elles sont toutes les deux des zombies. Mais elle ne veut pas choisir, elle ne veut pas se tuer ni manger. Ni rire, ni pleurer. Se suicider, c'est montrer des regrets mais elle ne peut pas elle n'en a pas. Elle la voit parfois enfermée dans une grande pièce blanche à dessiner pour l'attendre. Elle est juste triste d'être comme ça. L'autre est sur terre mais morte, elle est vivante mais ailleurs.

 _Je pensais m'en remettre, mais en fait je n'peux pas,_

 _Un meurtre sur la conscience, ça n's'oublie pas comme ça._

Quand elle lui avait demandé de la tuer, elle avait pensé à un million de choses, un million de raisons de dire non, mais pas à celle-là. Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, la blonde allait lui manquer. Qu'elle risquait de finir en prison. Qu'elle devrait jouer la comédie. Trouver une nouvelle coloc', ou payer le double de son loyer actuel. Qu'elle devrait faire disparaître le corps –elle avait jamais fait ça. Mais elle n'imaginait pas, n'avait pas pensé, envisagé finir comme ça. S'en vouloir à ce point. Se sentir coupable, minable, sans pourtant être capable même d'avoir des regrets, un repentir sincère. Elle avait ôté la vie, et ça ne la quittait plus. Sa voix, ses expressions, son sourire, ses gestes, son odeur, son appartement jusque ses ongles et les traces de fumée de cigarettes sur son plafond, tout chez elle transpirait le meurtre. Sa déprime – dépression disent les médecins – n'était faite que de cette aura de meurtre tellement puissante qu'elle la bouffait elle-même. Les autres étaient seulement incapables de voir ça. De _sentir_ combien elle était MEURTRE. Parfois, dans la rue, du temps où elle y allait encore, certaines personnes l'évitaient. Les enfants, surtout. Elle dégageait quelque chose de malsain qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu continuer à sourire et aller au arc d'attractions. Mais cette blondasse, cette _Naminé_ qui n'était qu'une partie d'elle-même avait dû, été obligée de partir avec son tout. Son ce qui faisait d'elle elle. Son cœur.

 _Alors je tourne en rond, avec mon brave Victor_

 _On a pété les plombs, on tue les chiens dehors._

Et maintenant qu'elle respire le meurtre, qu'elle n'a plus pour cœur qu'un muscle qui pompe le sang, elle a soif. Soif de ce sang qu'elle a fait couler, qui la fait vomir et jouie, soif de ce meurtre, qu'elle abhorre et adore, et c'est fou comme ces mots ont raison de se ressembler. Ça la dévorre avec deux r parce que ça grogne. Parce que r est violent, et que sa haine le double. Alors elle répète le même cycle, la même routine. Elle fume et elle boit. Et quand elle est saoule et peut à peine parler elle sort, avec le carnet qui sent Naminé. Elle sort avec son cutter – le même qu'elle utilise pour faire couler son propre sang quand elle ne peut plus sortir pour exhumer celui des autres de leurs veines. Elle sort dans le froid de l'hiver qui est déjà là et elle trouve un chien des rues que personne ne veut. Elle plante la lame dans la gueule de l'animal, dans sa truffe puis dans son ventre encore et encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus et parfois que ses organes se répandent au sol comme le tas de viande saignante qu'il est devenu. Ça la calme et elle traverse les rues, recouverte de sang et d morsures. On ne l'approche plus. Plus aucun de ses amis ne vient la voir. Pas même Sora. Elle est seule avec ce carnet, ce reste de Naminé tout moche qu'elle a rougi lui aussi, de tout un tas de sang.

 _Si je vais mieux maintenant, je n'me le demande pas,_

 _Mais j'ai défoncé ses dents, pour qu'on n'me retrouve pas._

Elle ne sait pas si elle guérit, elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle a été, ce qu'elle aurait voulu être, ce qu'elle aurait pu être, celle qu'elle aurait dû être. Tout ça n'était pas important, ou peut-être que si elle s'en fiche on ne saura jamais qui elle est. Et puis un homme est venu il y a une semaine maintenant. Il lui a demandé de la musique et elle a compris. Sa vie, c'est mineur. Ce soir elle meurt. Elle va la voir. Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime à un tel point qu'elle en meurt. Et si c'est possible, elle la tuera peut-être encore.

Son corps lui manque, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau. Surtout son sang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, fini !** Par la fin, j'imagine que ça fait une espèce de cycle, maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle la tuera encore, puis la rejoindra de nouveau et recommencera ?

Enfin bref. Je suis contre le meurtre de chiens. J'aime les chiens. En ce moment, j'en ai quatre à la maison. Trois belles fifilles et un p'tit merdeux de jeune mec. Le soir ils viennent squatter ma chambre et mon lit et du coup – vous vous en fichez ? Mais j'les aime moi ! Bref. Tuer les chiens, c'est mal. Tant qu'à faire, tuez quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas.

J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi, j'adore cette chanson. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout sur le passage un peu bizarre avec les majuscules. Parce que j'aime écrire comme ça pour les scènes violentes et j'aimerais avoir des avis. Bref.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
